Me quiere, no me quiere
by Nhiallys
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor a quincuagésima segunda vista? El momento en que te vi, no puedo explicarlo. Solo te veía y veía y seguía viéndote, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenia más de un mes mirándote y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.


**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno primero que nada les digo que este fic es mi primer aporte a y me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien así que se acepta la crítica constructiva.

Es una traducción al español del original http : / / www. Fanfiction . net / s / 5558385 / 1 / He_Loves_Me_He_Loves_Me_Not escrito por **Children of the Shadows. **Adoro sus historias y como esta es la mas corta (y sin embargo es larguísima xD) quise probarme traduciéndolo… y que disfruten!

Me quiere, No me quiere

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta; esta vez con un pequeño oneshot de tipo AU. Como de costumbre, estoy experimentando con diferentes estilos y pensé en poner juntos estas dos cosas: romance jazz y tendencias obsesivas/leve acoso. Debo decir que está dedicado a una persona que me comento hace tiempo sobre la canción "Falling in love at a coffee shop" de Landon Pigg y dijo que le recordaba en cierto modo a Remus y Sirius. Asi que, esto se lo dedico a ella. ;) espero que a todos les guste y terminen con dolor de dientes al final.**

Remus corre mas rápido, las ramas bajas de los marchitos árboles de cerezo rozan su cabeza cuando pasa a través de ellos. La tenue luz del sol lo roza de vez en cuando a través de la mirada de zarzas y hojas.

Sus pies dan con un charco, salpicando agua en sus pantalones. La hierba húmeda va a dejar manchas otra vez, pero este es el único atajo a su trabajo que Remus conoce.

La campanilla tintinea, mientras Remus atraviesa apresurado la puerta de atrás.

-¡Casi llegas tarde, Lupin!- El dueño, Adrian, advierte con una sonrisa, al voltear el aviso de "Cerrado" a "Abierto". – Coloca los pasteles en el mostrador. Ya están llegando los clientes.

Es abrumador, trabajar en un Café. El olor de pasteles recién horneados y croissants y bagels llenan el aire, flotando entre las mesas y en cada esquina del lugar. Es un delicioso aroma al llegar en la mañana, especialmente cuando el frio del invierno se acerca lentamente. Para Remus, casi se ha convertido en una droga rutinaria que obstruye sus sentidos y tiene sus a sus dedos alcanzando para romper los pequeños trozos de torta de chocolate de las parte de atrás de la bandeja.

Es un Café muy pequeño; muy pintoresco con marrones sofás afelpados reunido alrededor creando pequeños rincones de estar. Cuentas de cristal dorado cuelgan en las ventanas en vez de cortinas, lanzando las más brillantes sombras de colores en todo el salón, cuando el sol las toca en el lugar preciso. Hasta las decoraciones de las mesas son de una extraña variedad, con brillantes manteles Rajasthani hechos a mano y cubertería que podría ser antigua o algo sacado de una olvidad tienda de segunda mano.

Es un negocio tranquilo y la mayoría de las personas viene por eso: para disfrutar de la falta del ruido de la sociedad. Ellos son más que lo justo para mantenerse ocupados y justo menos suficiente, así que sólo es Remus, el dueño y un joven colombiano llamado Juan. La gente que no venia por el silencio a menudo venia por Juan y su acento. Remus no lograba ver su encanto ya que lo más que entiende de Juan es "torta" y eso es solo porque a Remus le gusta mucho la torta.

-Lupin, el Chico-Té esta aquí.

Sus ojos se abren y rápidamente se lanza detrás del mostrador, tomando una cuchara plateada de un cajón. Concienzudamente revisa su reflejo en la cucharilla, preguntándose si se dividía el cabello hacia la derecha tal vez podría ocultar los mechones de gris en su cabello color caramelo. Ceñudo, Remus voltea la cuchara para ver si su reflejo se vería mejor por el otro lado. Y realmente no fue así.

-Lupin, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta Adrian, mirando curiosamente por encima del hombro de Remus. Se ríe cuando Remus se asusta y se golpea la cabeza contra la encimera. –Adelante, ve. Asegúrate de decirle al amigo del Chico-Té que hoy tenemos un nuevo sabor de caramelo.

Remus trata de esconder el bochorno con su cabello mientras camina hacia la mesa. "El Chico-Té" es en realidad un hombre llamado Sirius y su amigo se llama James. Remus sabe su nombre porque a menudo escucha parte de lo que hablan entre ellos. Remus también sabe que ellos son especiales, en un modo que involucraba varitas y magia, porque el puede sentir perfectamente el aura que les rodea. Es diferente del resto de los muggles y Remus se da cuenta, porque sabe que el es igual, aun cuando trate de ocultarlo. Remus no esta seguro por qué vienen a un Café muggle cada mañana, pero así es como ha sido desde hace unos meses. Sirius siempre pide té en la cafetería y Remus siempre es quien los atiende, y lee los especiales del día enrojeciéndose furiosamente.

Remus se está enamorando, un poco como una chiquilla de escuela.

-¡Eh, hombre! Tu café siempre es lo mejor de mis mañanas,- James suspira contento, tomando otro trago de su taza.- Sinceramente el trabajo ha estado volviéndome loco estos días. Ya hubiese saltado del techo si no doliera tanto.

Sirius tararear sin prestar atención. Está viendo distraídamente a su croissant, sus ojos desenfocados y todavía adormilado por el sueño residual. Sirius, Remus asume, por su desordenado cabello negro y camisa por fuera, no es precisamente una persona madrugadora.

-Si necesitan algo más, solo díganmelo,- contesta Remus asintiendo con una sonrisa, y se aleja.

Al echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro, atrapa a Sirius mirándolo, sus grises ojos se tornan intensos. Remus desvía sus ojos con rapidez, su mano derecha frotando su nuca con incomodidad. Se siente algo tonto y cohibido, pero aun así, no puede evitar ver de nuevo hacia atrás lo más discretamente posible. Ligeros pétalos de cerezo que se habían alojado en su cabello, caen al suelo.

Sirius aun está observándolo.

…_**Le gusto…**_

Remus mira la leche derramada, decepcionado.

-Juan-, dice suavemente, alcanzando una toalla para limpiar el desastre.- ¿Podrías tomar los pedidos de esa mesa por mí? Necesito limpiar esto antes de que Adrian se moleste.

Juan mira a la mesa.- ¿El Chico-Té?- pregunta con su fuerte acento.-Me pregunto donde está su amigo…

James no esta aquí esta mañana. Hay alguien mas sentado con Sirius: una mujer. Una muy hermosa mujer, con brillante cabello rojo que cae por su espalda y ojos verdes que resplandecen como gemas preciosas. Ella se sienta cerca de él y le habla con una mano en su brazo. Es íntimo y en cierto modo, hace entender a Remus que aparte de cuantos terrones de azúcar en su té, Remus realmente no sabe mucho sobre Sirius. Remus no está seguro de porqué estaba esperanzado. Un tipo tan guapo como Sirius debía tener a alguien a su lado.

Remus friega furiosamente la encimera.

-Disculpe.

Remus se detiene y mira. Es la chica de Sirius se está inclinando sobre la mesa, sonriendo con alegría. Remus le sonríe débilmente de vuelta.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-En realidad estaba buscando más azúcar-. Ella responde, enrollando un cabello entre sus dedos.- My bebida está muy amarga y me parece que el otro mesero está ocupado con otro cliente.

Remus maldice, cuando nota a Juan coqueteando descaradamente con una mujer sentada junto a la ventana.-Lo siento muchísimo-, Remus se disculpa, aunque no la mira a los ojos.-Me aseguraré de hablar con el-. Él le pasa un pequeño frasco de azúcar, retirando su mano sutilmente, apenas ella acerca su mano para tomarlo.- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa?

-La verdad, sí-, responde tímidamente, quitándose un gancho de su cabello. Toma por sorpresa a Remus cuando toma toda la parte delantera de su cabello y con facilidad lo fija fuera de su rostro.- Eres realmente encantador-, dice con admiración, colocando mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas.- Es una pena ocultarlo…

-Vamos, Lily, contrólate-, Sirius se les une, poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia el.-No flirtees con cualquiera que te guste. Recuerda, estás casada ahora.

Lily se ríe, empujando juguetonamente a Sirius.- Ay por favor, tú estás tan celoso. ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? Además, el es absolutamente adorable…

Sirius le da un vistazo a Remus; una mirada indescifrable que envía escalofríos por su espalda. Remus los ve a los dos, caminando hombro con hombro, de regreso a su mesa. Su conversación es ligera y la risa es frecuente. El no quiere pensar sobre lo tiernos que se ven juntos, porque le duele solo un poco. De cualquier modo, es solo un enamoramiento.

Así que se encoge de hombros empieza a cambiar los filtros de café. Por un momento, su reflejo en un gabinete de cristal lo hace notar el gancho en su cabello. No es uno negro y común, pero uno plateado y elegante con rosas amarillas talladas intrincadamente en la superficie. Remus traza uno de los pétalos con su dedo.

…_**No le gusto…**_

-¡Hola!

Remus se sorprende, cayendo ligeramente sobre la puerta.-Hola-, responde con curiosidad.-Lo siento, pero estamos cerrando.

Sirius frota sus enguantadas manos y pisa fuerte para evitar el frio.-No vine aquí por café. Yo-eh-es un poco tonto, pero en realidad sólo estaba pasando y resulta que tengo unas pinzas de cabello, entonces, pensé que tal vez podría dártelas a ti para-eh-. Sirius enrojece bajo la confundida expresión de Remus y jala un poco su gorro de lana. –O sea, tú probablemente piensas que el que te dio Lily es un poco femenino, y pensé que podrías usar unos más simples. De verdad te ves mejor sin el cabello sobre tus ojos y-eh- James tiende a ponerse celoso fácilmente…

Remus inclina su cabeza, totalmente desconcertado con el enredo en el que está Sirius. Mueve sus pies, parpadea y mira a su alrededor, ajusta su bufanda y después vuelve a mirar a Sirius.- ¿James?

-Ah, es el amigo que viene conmigo. Se acaban de casar y James es extremadamente posesivo de Lily. Si ve ese gancho en tu cabeza…

-Oh-. Por alguna razón, Remus se siente aliviado, feliz incluso. Una parte de su estómago empieza a hacer un cursi baile como los que hacen en los restaurantes para niños, la clase de baile que incluye un hombre en un traje gigante de pollo. Intenta no demostrarlo, pero tiene la sensación de que esta sonriendo como loco.-Gracias-, dice, tan neutralmente como puede, mientras intercambia el accesorio floreado de Lily por los que le consiguió Sirius. No está muy seguro cómo piensa Sirius que estos son menos afeminados. No tienen flores pero cada uno de los ocho pares esta teñido de un color del arcoíris, y el ultimo par tenia, lo que Remus pensaba eran conejos pegados en la punta.

-Déjame que te ayude-, dice Sirius suavemente, sacando el par púrpura y empujando el cabello de Remus con el. Los dedos de Sirius se quedan en su cabello y sus rostros están cerca, aunque no haya necesidad de ello. Remus puede ver bocanadas de aire con cada aliento de Sirius, y el modo en que el cabello de Sirius se sale de su gorro en perfectos ángulos. Está hechizado por cómo cambian de color las irises de Sirius con la parpadeante luz del farol, como si mirara humo salir de una chimenea.

Remus desvía su mirada y ríe con incomodidad a su reflejo. Se ve exactamente como se siente en ese momento: muy, muy gay. -Gracias,- dice, concentrándose en las hojas marrones bailando a sus pies.-supongo que te veré mañana entonces.

-¡Espera!- Sirius grita, deteniendo a Remus por el codo.-Eh-digo…tal vez pueda acompañarte a casa o algo…eh…si no te molesta claro…

Remus parpadea, sintiendo que su corazón se detiene. Quiere decir que sí o empezar con ese baile de restaurante otra vez, pero él es inútil al demostrar sus emociones. También quiere gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su garganta se siente trancada y como esperando por una respuesta, mira hacia el cielo. La luna casi está llena, solo un pequeño trozo falta en un lado. Tan solo tiene tres días para la transformación y debería descansar y conservar energía. Pero…

Remus sacude su cabeza y mira a la derecha; su casa estaba demasiado cerca. –Tal vez podría ser yo quien te acompañe a casa, quedaron algunos sándwiches y pastel-. Remus alza una bolsa de papel marrón.

La sonrisa de Sirius es tan encantadora; otra vez Remus siente que su corazón revolotea como loco. -Merlín, esto es tan embarazoso. Ni siquiera se tu primer nombre.

-Remus.

-Remus- prueba Sirius.- ¿Cómo te va? Soy Sirius Black-. Estrecha vigorosamente la mano de Remus, guiñándole travieso.-Yo…eh…hago escobas.

Remus levanta una ceja.- ¿De barrer o de las que vuelan?

Sirius comienza a toser. Sorprendido, mira a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Cómo fue que-? ¿Eres uno de nosotros?

-No del todo- admite Remus, sacando los sándwiches de la bolsa y ofreciéndole un a Sirius. –Nunca tuve contacto real con el Mundo Mágico, aparte de ti y tu amigo. Nunca pude ir al Callejón Diagon ni a ninguno de esos lugares.

-¿Y que hay de la escuela?- Sirius pregunta con la boca llena.- ¿No fuiste a Hogwarts? Debiste haber recibido una carta.

Remus siente ese familiar dolor en su pecho, el que ha aprendido a desvanecer con el tiempo.-Fui educado en casa. Había…circunstancias, así que en realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad. Ah, pero me sé todos los hechizos; my papá era un maestro brillante-. Remus mastica pensativo.-Creo que mi papá de verdad quería que fuese parte de su mundo, pero cuando tenia quince, me di cuenta que era inútil y me fui.

-¡Yo también me escapé! Grita Sirius, tragando rápido.-Tal vez seas el único mago que conozco que no se asusta al oír mi nombre-. Al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Remus, continúa explicando,- Pertenezco a una de esas ricas familias de sangre pura. La clase que tiene altas expectativas y bajas morales; solo digamos que nunca encajé y dejémoslo así.

-Oh- dice Remus, sin saber si debe compadecerlo y felicitarlo.- Yo no me escapé. Aun veo a mis padres en vacaciones. Solo me fui por mi cuenta porque sentí que necesitaban vivir para ellos mismos. Es decir, sin tener que cargar conmigo -. Remus aun recuerda cuanto lloraron su mamá y papá para que se quedase. Había sido doloroso irse, pero Remus no quería que sufrieran mas por él.- Discúlpame, te estoy diciendo todas estas cosas aunque apenas nos conozcamos.

-¡Ah, no!- exclama Sirius, tomando la mano de Remus de repente.- Me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho. Para ser honesto, llevo meses queriendo hablar contigo, es lindo ver un lado diferente de ti. No solo el que hace un magnifico té-, Sirius ríe descaradamente, pero no suelta la mano de Remus. Sus manos entrelazadas caen entre ellos y el pulgar de Sirius acariciando sobre los nudillos de Remus.- En realidad eres mucho como predijo Lily que serías. A veces esa chica es increíble.

Remus se sonroja e intenta no pensar demasiado en la sensación de la mano de Sirius contra la suya.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius se detiene en los escalones de un complejo de apartamentos.-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hiciste algo por ti mismo; un momento en el que fuiste completamente egoísta?

Remus lo mira fijamente.- Estoy aquí -, susurra, viendo a los patrones de las cortinas en cada piso del edificio. Le da un apretón a la mando de Sirius y se pregunta cual piso es el de Sirius, suplicándole a Dios que no sea el de cortinas rosado chillón.- Estoy aquí: parado en tu puerta y esperando que tal vez, solo tal vez, yo te guste del mismo modo en que tu me gustas…

Sirius parpadea sorprendido, antes de sonreír abiertamente y exclamar emocionada, sus pies se mueven arriba y abajo en los escalones en el baile más ridículo. Se ríe y ríe y ríe y finalmente, cuando Remus se siente como in completo idiota, él jala a Remus por la cintura y planta un gran beso en sus labios. En cuanto a los primeros besos van, Remus piensa que este es el peor. Sirius todavía se estas riendo en la boca de Remus, sus labios descuidados con entusiasmo, y las manos tirando de Remus tan cerca que se encuentra siendo levantado del suelo. Sus narices chocan y el ángulo es increíblemente incómodo. Pero Remus también piensa que es el mejor beso que ha tenido, porque es Sirius tocando sus labios, y realmente, esa es toda la razón que Remus necesita.

-Wow-, murmura Sirius, retirándose pero manteniendo un brazo en la cintura de Remus. Sus ojos están vidriosos y tiene las más tonta, mas torcida sonrisa que Remus ha visto.

De alguna manera, Remus encuentra que le gusta la inclinación dispareja de los labios de Sirius y hasta amando Escucharlas pequeñas rarezas, como la forma en que Sirius mueve una de sus orejas sin darse cuenta. – Sí -, Remus sonríe, mirando hacia el cielo. La luna está mas clara que nunca, pero después de esta noche, realmente no puede dejarse perturbar por eso. Ni siquiera está seguro de que nada de esto sea real, o es alguna de sus fantasías. - Supongo que te veré mañana o algo…

-Si, supongo -, dice Sirius suavemente, entonces como si cambiara su opinión, detiene a Remus otra vez.- No. ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo contigo? O sea, no te vayas. Ugh, quiero decir, si no tienes mas planes, quizás podrías entrar a tomar té. El mío no es ni la mitad de bueno que el tuyo, pero quizás la compañía y la conversación lo compensen.

En un principio Remus no comprende los balbuceos de Sirius. La verdad Remus no se queda quieto con una mirada de estreñimiento en su rostro, porque Sirius le ha convencido para quedarse. Honestamente Remus esta tratando de concentrarse en la palabras que vuelan de la boca de Sirius. Sirius toma su confusión como un sí y lo arrastra hacia adentro.

Antes de saberlo, Remus esta en el departamento más brillante que había visto en su vida. No estaba desordenado, pero los muebles descombinados estaban esparcidos por doquier, una muy particular lámpara naranja que le hace picar los ojos tan solo al verla. Todo le recuerda tanto a Sirius: llenos de cosas extrañas, sacudidas y vibraciones cegadoras. También es muy Sirius en el sentido en que a pesar de los colores estrafalarios, la casa es de algún modo _genial_.

-¿Te gustan mucho las motocicletas? – pregunta Remus, fijándose en los montones de revistas de motos en la mesa de la cocina.

Sirius ríe mientras llena la tetera con agua. –Podría decirse. Tengo una muggle que conduzco al trabajo y de regreso. La dejé hoy ene el trabajo, porque pensé que aceptarías caminar conmigo-. Sirius se ruboriza encantadoramente y trata de no ver a Remus a los ojos. – ¡Ah, pero todas estas revistas son para nuestra investigación! James piensa que estoy demente, pero yo creo que una moto voladora seria totalmente brillante. La mecánica son algo difícil de descifrar estoy desmontando todo hasta el último perno para reconstruir y-¿qué? – Sirius se toca el rostro muy consciente de si mismo, desconcertado. -¿Por qué me miras así?

Remus se ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza. –No es nada. Es solo que cuando hablas sobre tu trabajo: pareces un niño. No puedo explicarlo. Es lindo, supongo… - se ríe mas fuerte cuando Sirius parece ofendido. –Es un cumplido- , explica Remus aun riendo, - De verdad. Es bueno verte disfrutando algo que te apasiona.

-Tú me apasionas, ¿tengo permiso de disfrutarte también?

Remus está tan azorado por el horrible piropo que no se da cuenta de Sirius paseando hacia él, hasta que el momento preciso en que sus labios se tocan. Después de eso, simplemente se derrite en la boca de Sirius. Cede a la lengua que le engatusa, se burla y juega con él, hasta que sus rodillas se debilitan. Puede sentir los músculos en los hombros de Sirius debajo de su camisa, tensando las manos como Remus a explorar tentativamente.

La tetera silba penetrantemente y Sirius se separa solo por un momento; solo lo suficiente para apagar la estufa. - Al diablo con el té-, susurra con voz ronca contra los labios de Remus. – Debería haber hecho esto antes…

Remus se sorprende contantemente con las palabras y acciones de Sirius, y por la enésima vez esta noche, Remus se siente absorbido por el ritmo que lleva Sirius. Sirius ha deslizado sus brazos bajo las rodillas de Remus y en un fluido movimiento, lo levantó en sus brazos, como a una novia. Es completamente humillante, pero las palabras de protesta de Remus son calladas con desenfreno por los labios de Sirius. Remus se da cuenta de que Sirius es impaciente, al caer en la cama. Impaciente y hambriento, sus manos moviéndose constantemente por todo su cuerpo y tratando de quitar demasiada ropa a la vez. Es imposible seguirle el paso, y Remus finalmente lo alcanza cuando de algún modo, Sirius se las arregla para atascar la cabeza de Remus en su camiseta.

Remus se ríe cuando ambos luchan con ella. – Respira un poco, ¿si?

Sirius no dice nada. Al fin Remus se libera y se da cuenta de que Sirius lo observa fijamente: particularmente a las cicatrices en su espalda donde Remus ha sido incapaz de curar por completo sus heridas. Ya no le duelen, pero la mirada de Sirius hace que Remus se sienta incómodo y tira de una sábana para usarla de escudo.

-Lo siento- Dice Sirius. –Yo…

-Ignóralas- Remus lo interrumpe, - por favor. No quiero tener que explicarlas ahora-. Remus cierra sus ojos con fuerza; rezándole a Dios que Sirius no lo rechace.

-Está bien-. Le murmura y Remus siente castos besos en sus párpados. Finos dedos obligan a los de Remus a soltar las sábanas. La voz de Sirius es relajante y sus besos son delicados, viajando hasta el cuello de Remus. –No preguntaré. Hoy no-. Empuja a Remus hacia abajo, sus manos se deslizan por la espalda de Remus y sus labios moviéndose cada vez más abajo por el pecho de Remus. –Pero algún día, cuando confíes en mí…

Remus se arquea en la cama, cuando los dientes de Sirius rozan su pezón. Es abrumador; el entusiasmo de Sirius. El es vigoroso y posesivo, en un modo en el que no toma nada por sentado y aprovecha cada oportunidad a su alcance. Sus manos tocan a Remus en todas partes, arriba, abajo, después en lugares que le hacen apretar sus dientes y sentir escalofríos de placer. Sus labios y lengua marcan y reclaman como propio cada lugar que tocan, como si se alimentaran de sus ásperos gritos de "no, Sirius, detente" y "no puedo… si tu…". Sin embargo lo que vuelve verdaderamente loco a Remus, es la _sensación_ de tener a Sirius tan cerca. Siente como Sirius lo desea en la forma en que se frota contra el y luego entra en el con una rápida estocada. Siente la excitación de Sirius progresando y creciendo hasta su tope, cada vez que se mueve más profundo en Remus.

-Sirius, yo…- Remus siente que sus pulmones no pueden aguantar mucho más y Sirius lo atrae hacia el permitiendo que Remus lo envuelva con sus piernas y brazos. Remus puede saborear el sudor acumulado en la clavícula de Sirius. –No puedo… voy a…

Sirius se viene primero que él, sus dedos aferrándose en las caderas de Remus tan fuerte que llega al borde. Los ojos de Remus se cierran de repente por la fuerza en que se viene, pero ve luces cegadoras y titilantes en sus parpados. Hay un latido ensordecedor en sus oídos, pero es rítmico y hace eco una y otra vez, como una sombra siguiendo a su maestro. Latidos del corazón, se da cuenta Remus, antes de perder ante el cansancio y la total oscuridad.

Cuando finalmente Remus se despierta, está en un estado de surrealismo. No está muy seguro de si está soñando o si es la realidad, pero sabe que está en la delgada línea entre ambos. Es un sueño, porque siente la calidez de otro cuerpo desnudo a su lado, y Remus no es del tipo que sucumbe ante otra persona tan fácilmente. Aun si se sintiese tan atraído a la persona como lo está hacia Sirius Black; Remus es del tipo reservado. Remus también es extraordinariamente común y Sirius no lo es. También es la realidad porque ni en sus sueños más raros Remus ha pensado en dormir con cobijas color púrpura.

Entonces Remus abre los ojos. Los cierra. Abre sus ojos. Los cierra. Los abre y se encuentra cara a cara con la soñolienta sonrisa de Sirius.

-Eres increíble- susurra Sirius, besando a Remus en la frente.- Aun no puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí…

Remus mira hacia arriba, sus manos instintivamente moviéndose para agarrar el cabello despeinado de Sirius. –Estoy aquí. Eso creo…

Sirius se ríe roncamente y se acurruca junto a Remus. -¿Crees en el amor a quincuagésima segunda vista?- Sirius encuentra una gracia infinita en la confusión del rostro de Remus.- El momento en que te vi, no puedo explicarlo. Solo te veía y veía y seguía viéndote, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenia más de un mes mirándote y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Remus esconde su cara en el cuello de Sirius. Está muy apenado para siquiera decirle 'gracias', aunque tal vez esta no sea la situación adecuada para decir eso.

-No lo puedo explicar- continua, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Remus. –Apenas anoche pude reunir el coraje para hablarte, pero se siente sencillo y yo…

-Deberías callarte antes de que muera de vergüenza- agrega Remus, su voz sofocada contra el cuello de Sirius. Siente las vibraciones de la risa de Sirius y su barba áspera rascando su frente en un beso burlesco.

-Te iré a buscar al trabajo en la noche. Hay un lugar al quiero llevarte…

Remus es muy tímido para ver a Sirius a los ojos, así que deja que su mirada vague, fijándose en un hermoso cuadro en el muro. La pintura es tan impresionante como extraña; una mezcla de blancos y rosados y rojo oscuro. Le toma un rato caer en la cuenta de que son unos claveles intrincadamente pintados y aun mas tiempo para entender que si miras por el tiempo suficiente, los colores se arremolinan juntos formando verticilos de pétalos sin fin.

…_**Le gusto…**_

Al momento en que Remus vuelve en si, sabe que no debería haber ido a trabajar. Nunca lo hace después de una transformación y Adrian nunca se queja de que falte de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, sus heridas son menos graves esta vez y son fácilmente aliviadas con unos pocos hechizos. Esto le da aun más razón a Remus para creer que está bien ir al Café y por lo menos trabajar el turno de la mañana. Remus quiere ver a Sirius. Quiere verlo mas que nada en el mundo, porque estos últimos tres días fue todo lo que necesitó Remus para enamorarse por completo del hombre. Remus se ha acostumbrado a que Sirius siempre esté allí en las mañanas y siempre esperando fuera a que Remus termine de trabajar.

En el instante en que Remus ve a Sirius, el sabe que todo está bien. El dueño no esta contento, porque Remus no se ve bien para nada. Tiene enormes ojeras y es muy obvio que su cuerpo se mueve solo por inercia. Remus sabe que Sirius también lo ve, porque sus ojos lo siguen intensamente, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación. Pone una mano sobre la de Remus cuando les lleva su orden a la mesa e incluso James comenta sobre lo pálido que se ve. –Deberías sentarte, compañero.- Dice, pero Remus ya lo escucha todo muy distante. Sus músculos se relajan y tiene la sensación de que el mundo se mueve mientras él se cae.

Cuando Remus despierta, sabe que debió haberse quedado en casa descansando. Está en una cama, mirando el blanco techo. Todo es blanco, hasta las sábanas que su puño sostiene con suavidad. El único color en la habitación proviene de la ventana a su derecha, donde se encuentra una pequeña maceta naranja de caléndulas. Hay un punzante olor que es limpio pero que no es del todo agradable para la nariz de Remus. También una abrumadora aura en el aire que él conoce demasiado bien.

Ya sabe donde está, pero aun así le pregunta a la encorvada figura en la silla junto a su cama. -¿Dónde estamos?

Sirius levanta la vista, sus ojos rojos y cansados. –San Mungo.

Algo pesado cae en su estomago y lo sabe; sabe que se acabó. Lo sabe en el modo en que Sirius lo mira, pero no directamente a los ojos, y en el modo en que sus pies y manos tiemblan, aunque esté sentado firmemente en su silla. Remus no ha ido a San Mungo desde que se fue de casa, pero conoce muy bien todas las formalidades y procedimientos. No hay ninguna manera de que Remus pueda mentir para salir de esto porque Sirius ha visto los documentos. Sirius _lo sabe._

-¿Es verdad? – le pregunta con voz rasposa. –Sobre ti: ¿es verdad?

Remus se sienta y ve los puños apretados de Sirius. –Es verdad. Soy un hombre-lobo.

-Mierda – maldice, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. -¡Mierda! ¿Me estás jodiendo? – Pasa sus manos por su cabello y se levanta molesto, empezando a caminar por la habitación. Su paso rápido hace mover las cortinas de la cama de al lado y de vez en cuando golpea ligeramente la mesa de noche. –Maldita sea, no lo puedo creer…

-¿Estás asqueado?- pregunta Remus, sintiendo que se cierra su garganta y un picor en los ojos. Mira al techo, incapaz de aceptar la agitación y furia de Sirius; incapaz de enfrentarse a Sirius mientras confirma todo lo que Remus ya sabe de si mismo. Sí, es un monstruo. Sí, es un mentiroso. Sí, ha engañado a todo a su alrededor y sí está apenado. Pero no, no puede retractarse. -¿Estás asqueado, Sirius?

-No,- responde inmediatamente. –No, no estoy asqueado. Estoy… estoy confundido. Todo es tan repentino e inesperado. No estoy seguro que creer o cómo reaccionar y yo…

-¿Te arrepientes? – Remus pregunta y esta vez, la respuesta no llega tan rápidamente. Su control desaparece y las lágrimas que había escondido tras sus ojos caen. Es patético, piensa. Es patético tener que ser tan débil hasta este punto y aun más patético es sucumbir al dolor penetrando en su pecho. Sirius ya ha visto su peor lado, pero también tener que ver a Remus así es humillante. Enjuga sus ojos y mira por la ventana.

-No lo sé, - Sirius le responde, después de un tiempo. –Sinceramente no lo sé.

Remus no voltea a ver ni siquiera cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él y claramente Sirius se ha marchado. No deja que sus lágrimas caigan porque no es tan débil. Soporta el dolor, tal como lo hace con todo lo demás y se burla un poco de lo tonto que ha sido los últimos días. Le calma, piensa ociosamente: en la luz solar de la tarde entrando al cuarto y la pequeña maceta en el alféizar de la ventana.

_**...Me odia…**_

-¿Remus has estado comiendo bien últimamente?

Remus le sonríe a Juan. –Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Juan se encoge de hombros y regresa a desempolvar los sofás con Remus. –Te he visto algo extraño recientemente, es todo. Solo me preguntaba si te estaba yendo bien…

-Estoy bien,- asegura Remus, continuando con la mesa siguiente. Remus _está _bien. Hacen ya dos semanas desde el incidente y Remus se ha recuperado del todo de la transformación. Va a trabajar todos los días, como de costumbre y ayuda a Adrian horneando en las mañanas. Le sirve café a los clientes regulares, asegurándose de sonreírles a cada uno de ellos y deseándoles un buen día cuando se van. Al final del día, ayuda a Juan a limpiar el local, mientras, Adrian lava los platos y tira la basura. Es agradable; y ha empezado a entenderle a Juan lo suficiente para mantener una conversación con él.

-Tiene tiempo sin venir, ¿no? – pregunta Juan, restregando para quitar una mancha rebelde. –El chico-té y su amigo. Me pregunto qué habrá ocurrido.

Remus se vuelve y comienza con las mesas más cercanas a la ventana. –Ya sabes como es. Probablemente encontraron otra cafetería que les gusta más.- Remus sonríe con alegría y continúa limpiando. La verdad él mismo no sabe que ha pasado con Sirius después de verlo en San Mungo. Sirius nunca regresó. Remus no esperaba que lo hiciera, así que colocó a un lado todo lo que sucedió entre ellos y siguió adelante.

El invierno al fin está aquí y el frío insoportable se ha convertido en nieve. A veces, observando el cielo del amanecer, Remus extraña a Sirius terriblemente, hasta un punto en que siente que ya no puede respirar. Pero piensa que pasará y se derretirá, como la estación y la nieve.

Remus juguetea con las cuentas de cristal que cuelgan de la ventana, viendo como se resbalan de sus dedos. Sacude la cabeza y se ríe de si mismo, antes de tomar todas las cuentas hacia un lado y atándolas juntas. Hay un golpeteo suave que proviene de la ventana y Remus piensa que es raro que haya aves en la calle a esta hora. Lo ignora, pero el sonido se hace más y más fuerte, hasta que Remus finalmente mira irritado hacia arriba. Y se que da mirando…

Sirius esta parado allí. Se ve borroso detrás del vidrio empañado, pero sin duda es él. Sirius saluda con la mano cuando ve que ya tiene la atención de Remus y utiliza las mangas de su abrigo para limpiar la ventana en círculos hasta que su rostro se hace visible. Se ve bastante como la primera noche que esperó por Remus: un gorro de lana en su cabeza y guantes negros cubriendo sus manos, sus pies zapateando el suelo para mantener el calor. Trata de gesticular el nombre de Remus con los labios, pero cada vez que lo hace, su aliento empaña el vidrio y tiene que limpiarlo de nuevo para poder ver hacia adentro.

Remus no sabe por qué aun está parada estático ahí, con su mandíbula colgando.

Por fin Sirius desiste de tratar de decir algo y empieza a escribir, su dedo haciendo largos movimientos en la húmeda ventana. No es nada descifrable y se muestra en la cara de Remus, frunce el ceño y se pregunta si Sirius no está escribiendo en inglés y si quisiera comunicarse con Juan. Intenta viéndolo de cabeza, pero aun así no tiene mucho sentido. Sirius se da cuenta de la confusión de Remus y revisa su escritura tratando de averiguar lo que está mal.

_oma eT_

A este punto, Remus cree que es mejor regresar al trabajo. No tiene idea por qué Sirius está aquí y detesta que los latidos de su corazón estén abriendo agujeros en su pecho tan sólo viendo a Sirius. Es mejor darle la espalda. Es mejor darle la espalda. Es mejor darle la espalda. _Darle la espalda…_

Pero Sirius está escribiendo otra vez. Quita la primera frase y se concentra mucho escribiendo la segunda, viéndose realmente constipado. Remus lucha por leerlo al principio, pero cuando Sirius termina, Remus al fin lo comprende. Lo comprende y se ríe y ríe y ríe, porque está seguro de que está soñando. Ríe tan fuerte que hay lágrimas en sus ojos y siente que su corazón va a explotar en cualquier momento.

_Te amo_

Sirius, incómodo, cambia su peso de un pie a otro. Sus manos jugando con el forro de su chaqueta, y Remus piensa que lo ha visto todo, hasta que Sirius saca una rosa roja. No esta completamente derecha y se ve un poco golpeada por el viaje en el bolsillo de Sirius, pero es perfecta en todo los sentido. Algunos de los pétalos caen en la nieve, un rojo intenso contra el blanco puro, y Sirius sonríe tímidamente.

…_**Él me ama…**_

**El fin. :D Antes de terminar, debería mencionar que las flores que usé en el fic tenían un significado mas profundo, parte de la usual secuencia de las cosas. Si, ya sé que es afeminado. Pero ya mencioné que se supone que tenga una especie de atmósfera de jazz/romántico. T_T**

Flores de cerezo: transición de la vida

Rosas amarillas: amistad y cariño

Claveles: amor puro, afecto, admiración, buena suerte

Caléndula: aflicción, desesperación

Una rosa roja: Te amo


End file.
